Captain Gutt
Captain Gutt is the main villain of Ice Age: Continental Drift. He is a Gigantopithecus ape pirate who's the leader of the seas and his group of pirates. He was briefly shown in Scrat's Continental Crack-up Part 2, where it's shown that he kidnaps Scrat (who's dressed like a mermaid), Manny, Sid, and Diego. He leads a band of marauding pirates and forces Scrat to hop around for him. Personality He is prideful, clever, aggressive and demanding, he is captain of his crew and no has question him. Also, mention that he is short-temper and grim sense of humour. History He is the last of his kind, he stuck on a giant iceberg that turns it to a ship. Every places he went, he slowly recruited each lost animals and request them to join his cause as a pirate. During the Meltdown event, conquer seas and form the first pirates before humans. He and his crew plunder much as they can, Raz was first to use weapons from the bones, starfish, shells and sticks. Gutt even commands certain sea creatures like Flynn and two Narwhals in the film. In the Continent Drift, he and his crew encounter Manny, Diego, Sid and Granny on iceship. Threating them to surrender their ship or face his fury. Captain Gutt tries to recruit Manny to his crew because his size is useful and needs more help raiding other animals' food supplies. Appearance In the Continent Drift, he and his crew patrolling for stranded animals for plunder and recruitment. He later introduce himself and his crew, trying to get Manny and friends to join his crew. They refuse and he make them walk the plank, they escape and end up fighting on the ship. After destorying the pirate ship, Gutt and his crew search giant ice material for a new ship. He and crew enslave the naitive Hyraxs to build the ship, he and his were trick by the Sub-Zero Heroes and they took their ship. Anger by this, he break a giant piece of ice berg and makes a ship. Gutt finds Manny's wife and daughter, holding them as hostage and battles Manny in the climax. Defeated and thrown to a cave, he encounter a Siren that takes a form of a female of his species. He gets closer and pull in the claw, devoured by the siren. Gallery Coming soon! ''Spoiler'' In the Climax, he attemp to kill Ellie and Peaches. Defeated by Manny and crashes to a cave, he sees a female of his species and daring him to come to her. He was trick by a group of sirens and devouring him, leaving his crew without a leader. He explain in the film how got his name. He likes to use claw slice open victim and lets their "guts" spill out, which why he is called "Gutt." Trivia * Jeremy Renner was originally going to voice Gutt, but later on, he left because of scheduling conflicts. * Voiced by Peter Dinklage. * Leader of the pirates, he wants to expend his crew and plunder all treasures of all lands. * He is based on Captain Blackbeard. * He insisting at first to Manny and friends to join the crew, only to tied up as hostages for refusing and seeks revenge for taking half their food supplies. References Category:Animal Villains Category:Pirates Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Ice Age Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Primates Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Leader Category:Animal Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Singing Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Deceased Villains